In gas turbines particularly the guide vanes in the first stage or stages are subjected to high temperatures; and therefore, efficient cooling of these members must be provided. A difficult aspect of providing such cooling is proper control of the cooling air as it moves through the narrow space in the guide vane so that an efficient cooling is obtained of the most exposed parts of the turbine vane, which are the leading edge of the blade and the forward positions of its sides.